Galbo
Galbos are limbless dragon enemies that appear in Kirby's Dream Land 3 and Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Galbos are mostly asleep, but if Kirby is nearby, they will launch a quick stream of flames at him. If held above Kirby's head they will shoot out a short burst of flames, a bit like a flamethrower. They closely resemble the Ice Dragon without arms or legs. Galbos give the Burning ability. A giant Galbo also appears in Neo Star Stage 1 as the mid-boss in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, and two Yarikos appear for Kirby to use as ammo against him. A blue, water-spitting variation of Galbo appears in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, where they grant the Water ability. The regular version of Galbo also appears in the game. Galbo's card is #63 on page 7/9. |- sizcache="211" sizset="128" | style="border-bottom: #ffffcc 1px solid; width: 85px; background: #ffcc66"|First appearance | sizcache="211" sizset="128" style="border-bottom: #ffcc66 1px solid"|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (1997) |- sizcache="211" sizset="129" | style="border-bottom: #ffffcc 1px solid; width: 85px; background: #ffcc66"|Latest appearance | sizcache="211" sizset="129" style="border-bottom: #ffcc66 1px solid"|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (2011) |- sizcache="211" sizset="130" | sizcache="211" sizset="130" style="border-bottom: #ffffcc 1px solid; width: 85px; background: #ffcc66"|Copy ability | sizcache="211" sizset="131" style="border-bottom: #ffcc66 1px solid"|Burning, Fire (in the anime and Kirby's Return to Dream Land) |- sizcache="211" sizset="133" | style="border-bottom: #ffffcc 1px solid; width: 85px; background: #ffcc66"|Category | sizcache="211" sizset="133" style="border-bottom: #ffcc66 1px solid"|Regular Enemy |} In the AnimeEdit In the anime episode Hatch Me if You Can, Kirby finds a baby Galbo egg in Torkori's nest, after which the egg eventually hatches. The baby Galbo becomes out of control and starts to eat everything in sight, but Kirby refuses to scold him for his troubles. It later turns out that N.M.E. hid the egg underneath Kirby so Kirby could grow attached to him, which was all part of N.M.E.'s plan to help King Dedede defeat him by using a king-sized adult Galbo that looks like the child, which they figure Kirby would be unable to attack because of his attachment to the baby Galbo. Dedede buys the king-sized Galbo, whom Kirby quickly becomes reluctant to attack because of his attachment towards the baby, until the baby comes and saves Kirby by choosing him as his official parent and then attacking his so-called "true parent". Angry, the adult Galbo counterattacks her so-called child. Enraged, Kirby becomes Fire Kirby and, with the Warp Star's help, destroys her in the same manner that he did to the Ice Dragon earlier, this time burning her from the inside out and inflating her so much that she explodes. Not long afterwards, the baby Galbo reveals that he had flame-proof skin, which makes Kirby very happy to see that he still lives. Oddly enough, though the baby Galbo survives, he is never seen again. Naturally, the Galbos' only real ability was to breathe fire, much like the ones in the games. Also, as opposed to the game Galbos, whose bodies were red, the anime Galbos were colored purple. They also had brown spines on their backs instead of orange. He is also similar to Water Galablos. Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters